Forgotten Life
by hannahb9202
Summary: Marcus and Abby were together and happy, but what happens when she can't remember any of it? I suck at summaries, this is basically a Kabby AU where they were together on the Ark, mixed with the movie The Vow. Just give it a chance and please read and review! :)
1. Fallen Pipe

A/N: I had this idea after re-watching The Vow for the millionth time and I just couldn't get it out of my head! Let me know what you all think! 

The alarm on the bedside table continuing to buzz forced Marcus Kane to open his eyes. He wanted to throw the damn thing across the room, or at least whack it a few times to make the noise stop, but he knew there wasn't time for that. He was in the top of his training class for guard duty and he didn't want to mess that up by being late. The sleeping figure lying half on top of him made a small movement and he took that as his cue to lightly shake her out of her sleep as well. He hated it, but he knew that Abby wouldn't forgive him if he let her oversleep. She had training today, too, though not for guard duty, she was on her way to be the best doctor the Ark had ever seen. After a few times shaking her arm, he heard her mumbling that she was getting up. When she raised her head, he couldn't help but to steal a kiss from her. "You know it's your fault that I am so tired this morning, you barely let me get any sleep last night." He whispered into her hair, giving her another kiss, before moving to get out of the bed and pull a pair of boxers on.

"I don't recall you complaining." Her voice came in and out through yawns, but he could still hear the hint of seduction in it. Marcus picked up her shirt from the ground and tossed it towards her, before moving to the small machine sitting on the desk in the corner to brew them some coffee. "You know, we still have an hour before either of us have to be at training." She winked at him, letting the blanket she had been using as a robe slip from her shoulders to reveal her bare chest.

Marcus stared at her for a moment, wondering how he had gotten someone so beautiful to fall in love with him, "Don't tempt me." He gave a small chuckle at the pout she responded to him with, pulling the shirt over her. "I promise once we get back here tonight, I will take my time with you." He poured them both a cup of coffee and handed hers to her.

Over the last few years, they had fallen into a sort of routine. He would wake them up, make them coffee, they would go their separate ways to job training, sometimes meet for lunch, come back to his small room, make love for endless hours, and then fall asleep to do it all again the next day. Neither of them minded, they were both the type of people that preferred stability. Plus, the fact that they were madly in love with one another helped. Marcus Kane and Abigail Owens were happy.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Abby took a sip from the cup and felt herself let out a sigh as the warm liquid made its way through her. They sat in silence for a while, her on the bed, still clad in only her shirt, and him on a chair facing against the wall. Looking at the clock, she sighed and leaned down to grab her pants from the floor. It was as if he could read her mind, immediately standing up and taking the nearly empty cup from her hands to allow her to slip her jeans on. "I've got to get going, I'll see you at lunch?" She stood from the bed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Marcus smiled at her and nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for anything." She was almost out of the door when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, "I love you." He whispered before leaning down to give her a proper kiss, tasting the coffee from her lips.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The rest of the morning went by quickly enough, they were both in their last few weeks of training, so it kept them busy. Marcus was about to head to lunch when Thelonious, one of their good friends, stopped him. He could tell by the look on the other man's face that something was wrong, terribly wrong. The same words kept repeating themselves in his head as he rushed to medical. _Abby, fallen pipe, head injury, unconscious._ He made it to the ward in record time, pushing past everyone that got in his way. Jackson, another student that was training with Abby and was someone they both considered an ally, was waiting for him.

"Marcus, please stop. I need to talk to you before you go in there." Jackson had placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder, trying to calm him down. If it wasn't for the look in Jackson's eye, telling Marcus that there was something he needed to know, he might have thrown him down in an effort to get to Abby quicker. Marcus nodded, letting the man know to go on. "She woke up a few minutes ago. Doctor Barnes is assessing her injuries, now. But, um, when she woke up, she was asking for Jake Griffin. It seems like she might have some amnesia, but that can be normal with a head injury. You just have to give it some time, it could be hours, days, but she will remember."

Marcus was at a loss, trying to process all of the information that had just been given to him. If Abby was asking for Jake, that likely meant she didn't remember the last year and a half at all. He nodded at Jackson and dipped his head down as he went to step into the room. "Abby?" His voice was cracking, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Marcus." She smiled then, looking up at him from her bed. "Can you believe a pipe fell on my head? It would only be my luck." Abby gave a small chuckle, a sound that instantly made Marcus feel a little more relieved. For a moment, he wondered if she had already remembered, but that hope was quickly taken away from him. "I asked Doctor Barnes to get Jake for me. Have you seen him? I'm sure your friend, albeit a little idiotic at times, would still like to know that his girlfriend is laying in the hospital." He couldn't take it, he needed some air, everything that he had been told, everything that she was saying, it was all making him feel as though he was drowning. Marcus didn't say anything as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Abby wondering what the hell was going on with everyone. He barely made it to an empty storage closet when he felt himself sink to the ground, tears slowly streaming from his face. What if she never remembered? He should have known it was all too good to be true.


	2. Telling All

Abby Owens couldn't remember the last two years of her life. She had been told snippets of it in the medical wing. They hadn't wanted to pressure her and reveal too much too soon, but from what she had gotten Callie to tell her, she now knew that she and Jake were no longer together, and her and Marcus were. The thought confused her more than anything. She had loved Jake, she had always only thought of Marcus as a friend. What had changed? Not to mention, it turned out that she was supposed to be in her last few weeks of medical training, but she couldn't remember that, either. Though, Doctor Barnes had already informed her that she could repeat the last few years if it came to that, but he hoped that if she went back to her normal routine, the memories would come back, too.

"Are you ready?" Marcus drew her out of her thoughts, waiting for her to come with him to her – no, _their_ – room. She couldn't even remember leaving her parent's quarters, let alone living with a man that she barely knew anything about. But, that was her routine, and if she ever hoped to gain the memories back, that was what had to be done. Plus, her parents had already informed her that if she needed to, she could always come back to live with them. She nodded, giving him a soft smile that didn't really reach her eyes. It didn't take them long to get there, and after taking a few looks around, she could tell she definitely did stay there. Her grandmother's necklace was sitting on a table beside the bed, her clothes were packed neatly into one of the drawers, and her perfume was sitting next to the sink in the bathroom. But, for the life of her, as much as she tried to close her eyes and picture herself there, she couldn't remember a single, damn thing. "Hey, we will figure this out." He told her, trying to comfort her.

A week had gone by and still nothing. Marcus slept on the floor, the only time he had tried to touch her, by placing a soothing hand on her back when she was crying, she had flinched away and he hadn't come too near to her again. She felt horrible about it; she could tell by the way he spoke, and the look in his eyes, that this was killing him. Whatever they had gone through together had meant something to him and even if she couldn't remember it, it pained her to think about how much she was putting him through. She decided that day, sitting in the room, waiting for him to get back, that she needed answers.

Abby pulled out one of her warmer shirts, before walking out of the door. She believed that there was one person that could give her the answers to some of her questions, or at least she hoped. That was why she found herself so far away from her room and so close to Jake's. She knocked on the door, part of her wanted to turn around immediately, but the other part still believed that she loved this man. When he opened the door, he didn't seem very surprised to see her. Almost as if he had been waiting. "Come in." She quickly obeyed, moving into his quarters and looking around to see if anyone else was in the room. Luckily, they were alone.

"I heard what happened. I wanted to come and see you, but Jackson said that it might make things worse, at least at first, so I stopped myself." Jake felt the need to explain his absence, mostly since he knew that if she couldn't remember anything, she probably felt let down that he hadn't come.

She shook her head, "It's fine." She looked down at her hands; they were shaking form the nervousness that was coursing through her body. "Jake, I need to know some things." She didn't let him respond before she cleared her throat, "I need to know what happened between us. The last real thing that I can remember is us sitting at the mess hall eating lunch and I asked you if you wanted my yogurt, but I don't remember what you said. Everything after that is completely blank."

Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair and motioning for her to sit down, "To be honest, I don't quite know what happened. One day, we were happy, the next you met me here and told me that you needed time for yourself. You had said that everything about you had been revolved around me since we were kids, and you needed to know if there was more out there. You said you needed to focus on your training and yourself." Abby didn't say anything, trying to let the information sink in. She had left him? How had she gone from needing time to herself to being with Marcus? She could tell by the look on Jake's face that he had always wondered the same thing. "I waited for you. I mean, after finding out you were with Kane, I dated. But, I never found anyone that I had the same connection with that I had with you, so it never lasted long." She tried to hide her smile. She knew it was wrong, but loving Jake was the last thing she could remember, and it made her feel good to know that he still cared about her.

They talked for a few hours, most of it not even about her past, which was nice. It was nice to just talk about anything and everything other than her memory. When she got up to leave and he went to place a kiss on her cheek, she instinctively placed her own lips on his. He responded after a few second, by placing his arms around her and deepening the kiss. When they broke for air, and she realized what she had done, she quickly apologized and let herself out of his room. For her, that was normal, kissing Jake, but she knew for him that it hadn't happened in years. Not to mention, there was Marcus. _Oh my, Marcus._ He had probably gotten out of training an hour ago. She ran towards their room, hoping that he was there.

"Abby!" Marcus shouted from relief when the door flung open. Callie was there and Abby could tell from the look on both of their faces that they had been worried for her. Callie told Kane that she would call off the manhunt and let Thelonious and Jackson know that Abby was back, before leaving the room. "Where have you been?" His voice was quiet, not accusing, but concern leaked out.

Abby swallowed, wondering if she should lie, but something about that felt wrong. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just, I needed to figure some things out. Things about my past. I went to talk to Jake." She waited for him to get angry, but he never did. Instead, he let out a defeated sigh and gave her a small nod.

"Did you remember anything?" Marcus asked the same question her had several time throughout the last week. But, Abby noticed it was different this time. Before, he used to sound hopeful and eager, but now, his voice was sad. There was no hope left in it, as if he was about to give up on her ever regaining the memories that they once shared. She couldn't bring herself to answer, only shaking her head, while not looking at him. "I know to you right now, I'm just a guy that you were kind of friends with. But, I want you to know, you can trust me. If you want answers, about us, I mean, I can give them to you." She felt angry at herself for not having asked him already.

"Okay, tell me how we happened. I want to know. If I moved into your quarters with you, I must have loved you a lot." She saw him wince at her use of the word loved, but he sat down and started explaining everything that she had forgotten. He told her about the injury he had sustained to his knee during training. It wasn't a major injury, so Barnes had let her fix him up. He had asked her out after she was done, but she had turned him down at first. He told her about the fact that he didn't give up, he kept coming in with small aches and pains just so he could see her and eventually, she agreed to go out with him if he quit letting the other training guards use him as a punching bag. He told her about their first date, how at the end, or what he had thought was the end, she had leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in his ear asking him if he wanted to do something against the rules. He told her about how even he, Marcus Kane, couldn't tell her no and that was how they ended up in an empty observatory room, way after allowed hours, to stare at the stars. He told her that he had fallen in love with her that night. He told her about their first time, a few months later, staring at those same stars, how she had whispered in his ear after hours of lovemaking, that she loved him, too. He told her about the endless amount of hours that they would stay up talking and about her telling him that when he got his own quarters, she was moving in with him. He had quickly applied for his own housing the next day. He told her every important memory they had together, and only when he was finished, did she notice that he was crying.

"I wish I could remember." She truly did. She wished she could remember falling in love with Marcus, but the fact was that she didn't. No matter how much she was told, she didn't remember and she knew even if she didn't remember her last few years of medical training, that this long without remembering wasn't good. But, she couldn't, it that moment bring herself to tell him that. So, she simply reached out a squeezed his hands. "I think that maybe it might be best if I go back to my parents for a while. I just need time to process everything and I can't do that here. I'm so very sorry." She whispered, standing up. With one last look behind her, she walked out of the door.

Marcus wasn't surprised she had left. It was a lot to take in. Loving someone that you barely remember knowing. He had told her everything, but he had left out one detail. He stood up and dug into his drawer until he hands wrapped around a small box. He pulled it out and opened it, staring at the simple gold ring that it contained. He had told her everything, except the fact that the day she had forgotten him, was the day he had planned on proposing to her.


	3. Walking Away

A/N: I stole a few lines from The Vow during this chapter! Also, I know this may seem like the end, but I promise, it's not! ;)

* * *

The next few weeks went by achingly slow for Marcus. He would meet up with Abby when he could, but she had restarted the previous two years of her training. She told him that without knowing if her memory would come back, she needed to focus on what was happening in the moment. Nights were the worst. He had completed his training and was now an official member of the Guard. But, every night when he got back to his empty room, their old room, the memories that she had forgotten only managed to haunt him. He would dream that everything was fine, that they were happily engaged, but when he woke every morning, he had to face the realization that she might never again come back to him. This was sick, ironic torture. He hadn't lost her, but yet, he had. He had spent the first week trying to think of new ways to help her gain her memory back, but when she only seemed to get frustrated at that, he thought of something else. Even if she couldn't remember, it didn't mean that they couldn't make new memories. That was why he found himself standing outside of medical, waiting for her to take her lunch.

"I know you are probably busy, but I had an idea." He told her when she walked out, smiling at something Jackson had said to her.

She sighed, "Marcus-"

He didn't let her get the rest out, knowing that she probably assumed he had another idea on how to help her get her memory back. "I was just thinking that you are right. You might not ever regain your memory. But, why should that stop us from creating new ones? I came to ask you if later this evening you would like to go on a date. A first date. I know the idea might seem silly, but I thought it was worth a shot. Falling in love with you was the happiest time of my life and I would be honored if I had even the slightest chance at getting to do it again."

Abby seemed to be contemplating things over in her head. After a few minutes of standing there, she nodded. "Okay, it's a date." She smiled at him, the first actual smile he had seen her give him in the last month and it made his heart swell.

The rest of the day, Marcus was too preoccupied with his evening plans to focus on much else. He tried to engage in a conversation with Thelonious, but after several nods and no talking form his part, the other man had simply rolled his eyes and walked away. Finally, when he shift was over, he nearly sprinted to his room to change out of his guard uniform. When he arrived at her parent's door, knocking lightly, the sight of her almost took his breath away. She had seemed to have gotten new clothes, something that didn't happen often on the Ark and she was wearing her long hair in a loose braid to the side. When she smiled at him, he realized how long he had been standing there staring, and he couldn't help but to blush. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Abby had a teasing tone in her voice and that was something that he missed dearly. He nodded and held out his arm for her to take. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought we could have dinner, a private dinner. So, Callie is lending us her room to use as a picnic of sorts." He gave a small laugh, hoping that she liked the idea.

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to go to your room?"

"Already inviting yourself to my place on the first date?" Marcus raised his eyebrow, staring down at her, but the gleam in his eyes told her he was only joking.

Marcus had bribed one of the cooks to pack Abby's favorites in a box for him as soon as she had said yes. Getting Callie's help was no trouble at all. Abby was her closest friend and she knew how happy Marcus had made her and wanted to see things work between them, with or without her memory.

The date was going well, they had talked about things that were happening, now. They talked of him graduating training and Barnes taking special time to teach her the things she had forgotten. They talked about Callie and her endless list of boyfriends. They talked about Thelonious and how they both believed he was destined to become Chancellor one day. When the date was nearing its end, he felt elated. It really was like falling in love with her all again. When they arrived at her door, he was surprised when she reached up to kiss his cheek and whispered into his ear, "How about we break the rules one more time?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, she wanted to go look at the stars. Marcus knew it was wrong, especially now, but they had never been caught before and there was no way he was going to tell Abby no. So, he had grabbed her hand and led her toward one of the empty observation rooms. You could see the stars out of ever window on the Ark, but the observation rooms had a special view. It was almost as if you could reach out a touch one. The entire room had a window as a roof.

He watched as she laid down on the concrete floor of the room, the same way she had over a year ago, and he followed. She eventually moved to lay her head on his chest, and though he wasn't sure if it was out of muscle memory, or just something the new her wanted to do, he certainly didn't mind. They stayed there for what felt like an hour. Him running his hands up and down her arm, and her softly breathing against his neck. It all felt so natural and when she leaned her head up to kiss him, he couldn't help but to meet her lips with his own. Marcus let out a sigh of relief when she parted her mouth, moving so that she was nearly on top of him. He placed both of his hands on the side of her face, relishing in how smooth her skin felt. When she broke the kiss, staring into his eyes with her own beautiful, brown ones, he couldn't help the words that slipped from his mouth, "I love you so much, Abby." Marcus immediately realized his mistake when she pulled away from him, panic flashing in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kept repeating over and over. He had ruined their perfect date, her first date with him, at least the only one she could remember.

"I think I should get back." Abby's was having a hard time breathing and talking at the same time. As good of a time as she had had, looking at him now, while he still had that same look of pain, the one he had given her since she had woken up in the hospital, made her feel sick. "I don't think this is a good idea, Marcus. I think tonight proved that. I am so tired of disappointing you." She could feel tears threatening to fall from her face.

"I'm trying here, Abby. I've been trying so hard. But, this is hard on me, too. I had the love of my life in my arms one morning and then by that afternoon she didn't remember any of our history together. Do you know how hard that is?" Marcus had never gotten angry with her before. Maybe, a little annoyed at one time or other because of her stubbornness, but never truly angry, until now. He wasn't even sure if it was her, he was mad at. Was it himself? Was it the situation that they had both been forced into? It didn't matter, one look at the tears running down her cheeks was enough to wipe all angriness away. Instead, it was replaced by a stunning sadness that he realized had been coming from the time she had woken up asking for another man. "How do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself that it's time to walk away?" He asked her sadly and she took a deep breath, realizing what he was truly saying. He wasn't asking a question, more so, giving them both a way out and as much as she wished things could be different, they weren't.

Abby reached up a placed a hand on his shoulder, "Marcus, I hope that one day I can love the way that you love me." And with that, she was gone. She was gone, taking all of Marcus' hopes and dreams along with her. She was gone and he knew he was never getting her back.


	4. Bitterness Seeping In

A few months, later, ones that went by agonizingly slow for Marcus, Callie had come to him. He had known by the look on her face that something was wrong. At first, he felt panic, had something happened to Abby? Was she alright? But, Callie had quickly shook her head at those fears. No, Abby was fine. She was fine and she was happy and she was with Jake Griffin, again. He wanted to hate her, wanted to be angry with her, but he didn't even feel as though he had that right.

A year after that, Abby had come to him. They had seen each other around the Ark, it was a hard thing not to do, but they hadn't really talked. As she waited outside his door, he moved aside, allowing her to come in. "Marcus, I need to talk to you." A small part of him hoped this was it, she had finally remembered, but she hadn't. She had a look of fear in her eyes, one that told him she knew whatever she was about to say was going to hurt him, "Jake and I are getting married. I know we haven't really ever talked since that night in the observation room, but I still thought you deserved to hear it from me."

Marcus felt the blood in his veins begin to boil, but still even when he felt he should hate her, he couldn't. "I hope he makes you happy, Abby. You deserve it." He wanted to plead with her, tell her that there was no way Jake could make her as happy as he once did, but what would the point in that be? To have her reject him all over again?

A small part of her had wondered, hoped, he would fight for her. Even if Abby didn't remember their memories, she still remembered the last time she had had an actual conversation with him. Oh, how much he had loved her back then. But, what had she expected? It had been over a year and she had no right to even think he had anything left for her. "Thank you, Marcus." She turned and left. That was the day that Marcus had decided that hope was a lie. Hope was something that left you wanting something or someone you could never have. Hope was false.

It wasn't long after the wedding that Abby found out she was pregnant. Word traveled fast on the Ark, and two days later, she found a note outside her door. _'Congratulations, Abigail. I'm glad you still got the life you always wanted, even if it wasn't with me.'_ It wasn't signed, but she knew whom it was from. She always knew.

Marcus and Abby saw a lot of each other after Clarke was born. Thelonious had become Chancellor and they had both ended up on his council. Not to mention, they had a similar circle of friends. They remained civil towards one another for a while, but then, everything changed. An emergency council meeting had been called to discuss food rationing on the Ark, something Abby was certain wouldn't be resolved in one late-night session. She had planned to stop by Marcus' room, to make sure he knew about the meeting, but when she got there, she noticed him coming out. But, he wasn't alone. A petite, blonde woman was kissing him at the door with a passion she wasn't sure she had ever seen before. Abby cleared her throat, causing the pair to split apart. "We have a meeting to get to, Kane." Her voice was harsh and she wasn't sure why she was bothered at the idea of him seeing someone. The walk to the council room had been an awkward and silent one. For some reason, against her own will, everything Marcus said, every idea he had, she would shoot down immediately. When Thelonious finally came up with an idea that suited all of them and called the meeting to an end, everyone was fairly exhausted. She realized after a few minutes of staring at the floor, that she and Marcus were alone. He was staring at her, an intensity in his eyes that she couldn't quite place and before she could stop herself, she was talking. "Don't you have a girlfriend you should be getting back to?"

"Excuse me, Doctor _Griffin_ -" He said her last name with a hint of disgust in his voice, "Don't you have a husband and child you should be getting back to?"

Abby scoffed at him, standing up from the table. "Actually, you are right, I do." She was about to leave the room when he shouted her name from behind her.

"I don't know what has gotten into you. I don't know what your fucking problem is. But, you can't have honestly expected me to wait around for you forever. You got married to someone else. You had a daughter with someone else. You got the life we were supposed to have together with someone else. If I have a woman or two in my bed at night to keep my thoughts off of you for one goddamn minute, that's my right. You don't get to be angry with me. You don't get to judge me. I can't stand around and wait for you forever and you can't expect me to. I wanted to marry you, did you know that? That's the great irony in all of this. The day I was going to ask you to be my wife, was the day you had a pipe fall on your fucking head and forgot about me. You want to know the sickest part of it all? I still love you. I can't stop. The memories that you can't remember are all that I can think about. So, next time you want to judge me for having a woman in my room, remember that you left. Don't you ever forget that you were the one who left." Every word seemed to drain from him. Everything he had been wanting to say for the last year poured from his mouth. Before she could mutter any type of apology, he had stormed past her and out of the room.

After that night, Marcus changed. He became bitter, arguing with her over politics every chance he got. He never spoke of them or their relationship again. As far as she could tell, he hated her. And he did. He hated her for making him ever fall in love with her in the first place. He hated her for looking so beautiful and being with someone else. He hated her because he couldn't hate her. He hated her because every ounce of him was still in love with her and he knew it was never going to go away. She had come into his life like a damn tsunami. Turning everything upside down and leaving him drowning in her absence.

For years, they argued constantly. He turned all of his passion into fighting with her. Until one night, when Thelonious had come to him saying that they had a problem. Jake Griffin was going to reveal to the people of the Ark that the oxygen supply was running out.


	5. Life Happened

Marcus Kane had stayed up for hours trying to plead with Thelonious to save Jake. Any threat to the Ark, no matter how trivial, was punished with floating. But, Jake was Thelonious' friend, he was Abby's husband, and he was Clark's father. Marcus never thought there would come a time when he would be trying to save the life of the man whom he considered to have stolen everything from him, but it was happening. "We could just talk to him, try to plead with him." But, Thelnious had already tried that, as had Abby. "What if we just lock him up? We don't have to float him." But, that would be showing favoritism and wasn't something that was tolerated on the Ark. They both wished they could do just that, but it was cause a riot. People would want to know why their loved ones couldn't have had the same fate. So, after hours of talking, both men realized there was nothing left that they could do. The information Jake was wanting to share was too dangerous. Yes, there was a chance that the people of the Ark would ban together and find a solution, but there was also the chance that it could turn into a full uprising, causing panic and chaos. "Whatever you suggest at the Council meeting tomorrow, I will stand behind you." With that, he went to his room to try and get some sleep before the voting that was going to take place in the morning. But, he couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about Abby. He had fought with her all these years, tried to hate her, but now he wished he could do something to save her family. Marcus knew that Thelonious' mind wasn't going to change, there honestly didn't seem to be another option. He knew that after the meeting tomorrow, the woman he loved who had everything in her life, was about to have nothing. Her husband was going to be floated and her daughter was going to be sent to live in a solitary cell until her eighteenth birthday, when she too would be floated.

When morning finally arrived, Marcus threw on his guard uniform and headed for the door. At the council meeting, no one seemed to want to talk. Everyone seemed fixated on staring at their hands, or looking around the room, but no one dared to look at Abby, except him. She wasn't paying attention to him, but he could see the pain she was going through. She had chosen to turn her own husband in, hoping that Thelonious could talk some sense into him, but everything had backfired. When the Chancellor finally asked for the vote, whether or not to float Jake, everyone quickly said their answer. When it came to Abby, she couldn't even speak, only shake her head no. But, it hadn't mattered. Two nays against five yesses meant that Jake was a dead man. When everyone hurried out of the room, she caught Marcus' eyes, giving him a look of betrayal and pain that he hadn't ever seen from her. He had always failed in hating her, he never could fully do it, but with the look on her face, he found himself very able to hate. Not her, but himself. He left the room without saying anything, leaving Thelonious to comfort Abby.

After Jake's floating and Clark's imprisonment, Abby wasn't herself. She was distant to everyone, completely throwing herself in her work. Marcus worried about her, but tried to never show it, knowing she would only take it as him thinking her weak. She barely seemed to care about the Council anymore, never arguing about things. She only voted what the group wanted. That was until she had come up with an idea to send the 100 children down to Earth. He hadn't seen her that passionate in a long time. Marcus had argued that it was a death sentence, but she had managed to persuade most of the council.

Not long after, they started fighting again. She was getting more and more to the Abby he remembered. She was passionate and stubborn; unfortunately it was to a fault. When she used more blood than allowed to save Thelonious, he honestly thought he had no choice in having her floated. She had thought he wanted this, to cause her as much pain as possible, but that was the farthest from the truth. Callie had come to him, trying to reason with him. "She's my best friend, Marcus." She had said and when that didn't work, she had resorted to a tactic he had never seen his friend use. "Do you really want to float the one person that you love more than anything in this world? Do you think I don't know? I see the way you look at her. You have never stopped loving her, Marcus. If you do this, you won't be able to forgive yourself." The process had already been sent into motion, though, and he couldn't think of a logical reason to stop it. Luckily, Thelonious had come to his rescue and stopped him from doing the one thing he would have never been able to live with.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that. Abby was arrested, again, for sending a mechanic to Earth. What had she been thinking? Was she really that determined to prove him wrong? He kept listening to her pleas of hope, but every time he would find himself starting to listen to her, he was reminded of where hope had gotten him the last time. Hope was never something to let yourself get caught up in. It only caused more pain and sorrow.

When his mother died right in front of him, she had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He had wanted to break in that moment, but there was too much going on, too many lives that were going to be lost. He didn't ever have time to fully grieve the death of his mom. Not before he had sent people to their deaths, not before he had found himself on Earth. Abby had been right all along. Earth was survivable and it was more magical than he could have ever dreamed of. It didn't take long for him to start making a mess of things there, too. When he had made the difficult decision to have Abby shock lashed, everything had changed for him. He had thought watching her marry someone else was hard. He had thought that sending her to get floated was hard. But, he could have never imaged how hard it was to watch her writhe in pain because of him. Every time her body shook from the pain of the lashes, his mind shot back to a time when he had held her close and promised that he would never do anything to hurt her. He could still remember every second that Abby had loved him. That was when he decided he was going to find her daughter for her. He needed to make it up to her in some way. It was also when he decided that he didn't want to be Chancellor, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

Ever since then, they had formed a bond. He protected her and he didn't argue with her nearly as much. He supported every decision she made. If possible, he had fallen more in love with Abby than he had ever been before. Then, TonDc happened.


	6. TonDC

A/N: Things are going to be a little different than they actually happened at TonDC!

Marcus knew Abby was angry with him when he had left for TonDc. She was angry at him for supporting Clarke, she was angry at him for wanting to torture the man from the mountain, she was angry at him for almost everything he had done the past few days. He still believed that he was right, but he knew he had taken it over the line. He had said he didn't support her, anymore, which was the farthest thing from the truth. It had almost felt like they were back on the Ark and he couldn't stand it. They had come so far since then, so far from fighting each other tooth and nail on everything. He hoped that they could put everything past them once he returned.

TonDc was giving him a new insight on the Grounders, how they worked, how they survived together. He could swear he was starting to get Indra to like him, whether or not the other would ever admit it. She was a warrior, and he respected that. He had just finished talking to her and was heading into the enclosure to look for Clarke one more time, when everything had went to hell. When a missile had hit the grounder village and tore the place apart.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out for, but when his eyes opened, it took a minute to adjust to the darkness that he was surrounded by. He felt pain, everywhere. But, his leg hurt more than everything else. He tried to sit up to look at it, but he couldn't. There were rocks and beams on top of him. He looked around, in a panic. There was no way he was going to get out of here unless someone found him. He reached up and found his fingers touching something metal. Whatever it was, he tried to pull down, but couldn't. It was making a small sound, though, every time he moved it. He tried focusing on that, rather than the pain, rather than the worry. What if he died down here? All he could think of was Abby. They had been on bad terms when he had gone and that wasn't the way he wanted her last memory of them to go. He wanted her to remember them working together, despite everything. He had almost thought he was dreaming when he saw her face appear. "Abby?" He has asked, not believing it was truly her until she placed her hand over his own.

"It's me, Marcus." She felt instant relief flood through her seeing him alive. She felt anger, too. Anger that he was here in the first place. Anger that Clarke had risked his life. "I'm here. You are going to be okay." She hoped that was the truth. She couldn't let him die, wouldn't let this be the last time they saw one another. She wasn't sure what their relationship had turned into, but she knew she needed him. She needed his support, she needed his friendship. She needed more, too. But, the thought that had been entering in and out of her mind recently terrified her. She needed him because she loved him. Abby had grown to love Marcus Kane, despite everything. She knew she couldn't get him out of here alone. She couldn't tie off the artery and pull the beam up at the same time. But, she couldn't leave him, either. What if something happened? What if more debris fell? Just as the though entered her mind, that was exactly what happened and she felt herself being pushed back against the wall and a rock pulling her down. She could faintly hear Marcus call her name, but then, everything faded to black, as she passed out from the rock that had hit her head.

* * *

" _Are you going to let me take this blindfold off soon? Or do you plan to keep it on me for years to come? I don't know how good of a doctor I will be if I'm not able to see."_

 _Marcus laughed, "Stop being so stubborn. It has only been on for a few minutes." Kissing the exposed area of her neck, he smiled. "Plus, we are almost there."_

 _She leaned into his touch, "If you keep doing things like that, I certainly might stop complaining."_

" _I'll definitely be keeping the blindfold for later, then." He said as he pulled open the door to their destination. "You ready?" When she nodded, he gently pulled the black tie from around her eyes, giving her time to look around before saying, "What do you think?"_

" _To be honest?" She turned around to face him, "I'm wondering whose room you have broken into." She furrowed her brows together._

 _Marcus chuckled, moving to sit on the bed, puling her with him by the hand, "Ours." He smiled, "You told me you wished you we had a place of our own to go, so that we didn't have to sneak into observation rooms, anymore."_

 _It took her a minute to register what he was saying, and she could see him studying her, waiting for some sort of reaction. Abby couldn't help the smile the spread all the way across her face when she realized what he was saying. He had gotten his own quarters. No, he had gotten them their own quarters. "I love it." She jumped up from her spot beside him on the bed to look around. "I love it so much, Marcus!" She practically yelled from her excitement, before moving back to where she was, before. "I love you." She told him as she sat down, straddling his legs between her own._

" _I love you, too. More than you could ever possibly imagine." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. She spread her own apart to give him better access. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her slide her fingers into his hair._

" _Show me." Her voice came out husky and passionate when they had finally broken apart for air. "I want you to show me just how much you love me in our new place." He did just that._

* * *

" _Abby, we need to talk about this." Marcus pleaded with her, begging her not to walk out of their room._

" _Why didn't you tell me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't understand? Do you think that lowly of me?" She whispered, trying to blink away the tears that were finding their way to the corners of her eyes._

 _Marcus sighed, taking her hand, "I'm sorry. I thought you would be opposed. I just needed time to think about the offer before I talked to you about it. I didn't want to stress you out before I even had any clue what I was going to do."_

" _You are going to take the offer, Marcus. I just wish you would have trusted me to understand." He knew she was right. He should have told her about the offer. The offer to undergo more extensive training to be one of the Head Guards right after graduating. But, he was scared. He wanted the position, he had worked towards it, but it meant longer hours, more aches and pains._

" _I was scared that if I told you I wanted to take it that you would leave. It's a lot more intensive than the training I am doing, now. I didn't want to lose you." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He just kept staring at their hands, woven together. "Please, don't be mad."_

 _Abby took a shark inhale of breath, "You stupid, stupid man." He looked at her then, and he was shocked. She was smiling. "I would never leave you, Marcus. I love you." She placed a hand on his cheek, "Why would I leave you for taking up training for a job that has a lot of hours? You do realize what I will be doing right? I'm going to be a doctor. I will have extended hours, constantly. Why would I leave you for the same thing?" She swallowed hard, and he could actually feel the anger she had had drifting away from her. "Look at me. I'm with you. No matter what and always."_

 _He felt a bit ridiculous. She was right. It wasn't as if her future job was anymore decent hours than what he would be working. He felt like a bloke for questioning their relationship over something so trivial. "I'm sorry, Abby. I really am. I promise I won't ever keep anything from you, again. I promise to never hurt you in any way. I love you." He didn't have time to say anything else before she was in his arms and her lips were covering his own._

* * *

 _She hadn't meant to find it. She wasn't the type of person that snooped. It had truthfully been an accident when she had noticed the small box inside his drawer. She had been putting away a pair of socks that he had left by the shower, so honestly, it was his own fault, really. That didn't explain why she had taken the box out and looked inside of it. A ring. A gold engagement ring, to be exact._

 _Most women would probably be shocked, but she wasn't. She had been wondering when he was actually going to do it. It was something she had wanted ever since their first night of gazing at the stars together. She carefully placed the box bag in the drawer and smiled to herself. She wasn't going to tell him she had found it, at least not for a long time. She knew it was something they would laugh about, later, but for now, she wanted him to have this. She wanted him to be able to propose to her in his own way and not because she had found the ring. When he got back from training that night, she had barely let him speak before she had pushed him down on the bed and made love to him. She loved Marcus Kane and she couldn't wait for the day that she would become his wife, Abigail Kane._

* * *

Abby's eyes shot open. Every memory from the two years she thought she would never get back, had all just come to her at once, as though they had never left. "Marcus!" She shouted and when he didn't answer, she felt fear consume her. "Marcus, wake up!" She pushed her shoulder out from the rock and scrambled towards him. "Come on, I can't lose you." Especially, not now. Not after she had just remembered everything that he had never forgotten. His eyes barely fluttered when she shook him, but that was when she heard the sounds of someone coming to help. "Marcus, we are going to be alright." More than alright, they were going to be amazing.


	7. Remembrance

There hadn't been any time to tell Marcus that she had remembered. Once they had gotten rescued, Abby had immediately gone to work on his leg. He had been in and out of consciousness the next few days, which was normal with the extensive surgery to his leg and the exhaustion he must've been in. She had wanted to tell him that morning when he had finally seemed lucid, but before she could, they were on their way back to Arkadia. There was just nothing romantic or special about telling someone you loved them and remembered everything from before, when there were fifty other people around. But, now they were back at their camp and he was in his room. He wouldn't let her keep him in medical for another night, but she had managed to get him to agree to take the next few days off and rest. Though, she was sure he wasn't getting any sleep. There was too much to worry about with the impending war against Mount Weather. She wanted to wait until everything had calmed down, but she feared it never would. So, she had asked Jackson to finish up for her and walked towards his room. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him, only that she had to.

She didn't bother knocking when she arrived at his door and from the way he didn't turn his head from his spot on the bed, she knew that he knew it was her. "Came to check on me?" She could hear the smile in his voice, even if she couldn't see his face and that's when it hit her.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that you hadn't gone and messed up my work on your leg." She moved behind him to stand behind him, her knees hitting against his makeshift bed. When he went to turn around, she placed her hands over his eyes. "You know, you once told me that you were keeping a blindfold to use on me, but I'm assuming that it didn't make it down from the Ark, so my hands are going to have to do instead." She whispered, moving so that she was now kneeling on his bed, her body against his back.

Marcus wasn't sure what had gotten into her. They had had small touches here and there, but nothing like this, not that he was complaining. "I'm sorry, Chancellor. I did leave that blindfold behind somewhe-" He didn't finish his sentence, before it clicked. The blindfold he had used to show her their room all those years ago. He had never told her about that little detail, had he? He racked his brain for a moment, trying to remember if he had ever told her about it and he could've sworn he hadn't. Which meant, she remembered. She remembered. Marcus placed his hands over her own and pulled them away from his eyes, turning to face her. "Abby, how do you know about that? Do you-" His thoughts were silenced again when he saw the smile on her face and the small nod she was giving him.

"I remember everything, Marcus. When the rock hit my head in TonDc, everything came back to me. The entire two years. Almost, as if I had never forgotten them." She placed a hand on his cheek and ran it backwards into his hair. "I wanted to tell you that I loved you. Even before that, I fell in love with you again, down here. But, now I feel I should be saying that I never stopped loving you." She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his.

Part of him wondered if he was dreaming, but her hands tangling in his hair told him that this was real. She was real and she was right in front of him telling him that she remembered and that she loved him. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I love you, too. I always have. Even when I didn't want to, even when I tried to make myself hate you to make it go away, I never could stop." He cupped her face, then and placed his lips over hers. "I love you so damn much, Abby." He whispered before kissing her. He shifted his weight as he kissed her, so that they were both kneeling on the cot, face to face. But, she could tell that the position put too much weight on his leg, whether he could feel it right now, or not. As she swirled her tongue around Marcus', she gently pushed him back, until he was lying down on the bed. Moving a leg over him, she straddled him. When she pulled back to run her hands down his chest, she heard him groan from the los of contact and she gave a small chuckle.

There were things she needed to tell him, things she didn't understand how too. She didn't regret the life she had ended up having, she couldn't, because that would mean regretting Clarke. But, there were also things she needed him to know. "I would have said yes." She whispered as her fingers found the bottom hem of his shirt and slowly began to push it up and over his head. Running her hand down his chest again, feeling his skin underneath her hands. "If that pipe hadn't hit me in the head, I would have said yes, Marcus." She needed him to know that. Maybe, everything had happened for a reason. Maybe, she had forgotten him so that she could have Clarke. But, had she not forgotten, she would have said yes.

"I know." He did know. He knew how much she had loved him. He knew the torment she was probably going through, now. Because saying that she wished things had been different, or saying that having her memory would have changed everything, mean she wouldn't have had her daughter. He didn't want her to ponder on those thoughts. Having her again now was worth the wait. He sat up, her still on top of his and pushed his face close to hers. "It's okay. I know."

His words, his understanding, was all it took for her to realize that none of that mattered, now. They had this time. They had now. She could feel his hands roaming under her shirt and she lifted her arms so that he could take away one of the barriers between their bodies. Marcus laced his hand behind her back to snap the bra off and when she felt it loosen, she let it fall from her shoulders and down her arms. She couldn't help the blush that rested on her face at watching Marcus gaze at her. "You're beautiful, Abigail." He moved his face in between the hollow of her breasts and licked, leaving the spot wet, before moving to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Abby let out a moan and tangled her fingers into his hair. She could already feel her hips starting to move against his and feeling the hardened member in his jeans turned her on more than anything ever had. She needed him.

"I want us to take our time, but not right now. Right now, I need you." She crawled off of him for a moment to remove her jeans and panties, watching as he did the same. She didn't waste anytime before she was back on top of him. "Are you ready?" At his nod, she pushed down, letting him fill her. She let out a loud gasp and bit into his shoulder. For a moment, neither of them moved, until she felt his mouth go to her neck, kissing and sucking. She began to rock her hips, relishing in the sounds he was making.

"Abby, it's been a long time. I'm not going to last long." He could barely get the words out between pants of breath. He needed to last for her, or he needed to get her to where he was at. Figuring that would be easier, he placed his fingers on the little nub that he knew would increase her pleasure. Moving his fingers in a circular motion, he felt her shudder beneath his touch and scream out his name.

She wasn't going to last long, either. Not with him doing that. It was all starting to become blurry for her. His hand on her clit, his tongue against her neck. She quickened the pace, rocking her hips against his much faster than before. When she felt her body tensing, she knew her climax was coming and all she could do was grab onto Marcus' back, digging her nails into his skin as she felt all of her muscles tighten. The waves of pleasure kept running through her body. Marcus was quick to follow, moving his hips up father inside of her, letting himself cry out into her shoulder as he spilled himself inside of her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, clinging to one another. Until finally, he laid back, pulling her with them. She adjusted, moving to that he was no longer in her and placed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry that I ever forgot how much I loved you." Because that was true. She didn't have to regret the life she had without him, but she could still be sorry.

"Better late than never." He smiled into her hair, his arm wrapped around her, and his hand drawing small circles on her back. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.

But, they were awoken in the morning with sounds of screams filling the air. Rushing to get their clothes on, they rushed out to see Miller being hit in head and pulled into a hummer.

The mountain men were here for them.


End file.
